Like Broken Glue
by FlyingHampsterOfDoom
Summary: Um, Pg13 just to be on the EXTREEMLY safe side. She hated to see him cry, and he never asked anymore. If you think it should turn PG just let me know, k?
1. Stars

Ok, I guess I have to make a disclaimer? I own nada. 

Note: I'm writing this at one in the morning, so I'm not sure if it's THE best, but I have read it several times and edited it. Tell me what you think please? Please?

****

Like Broken Glue

People would tell her that whenever she walked into a room it would light up, and that her happiness was like the stars, always there and always bright.

What they didn't understand was that during the day the stars hid their face, ashamed of their false twinkling light. Light that wasn't really there because it had in factuality died out years ago.

Most people didn't know that about stars. The light that earth saw, for the most part, wasn't actually there anymore. It takes years for the light to get to earth, and by that time the star is dead. Just like her. 

People had always expected her to help, to be perfect, to be happy. Oh sure, as Numbuh Three she was entitled to make mistakes, it was part of her nature… Was, many years ago. Before she had met him.

Yes, Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh Four, had turned her against the world. His reckless hate had consumed her- But not before he had painted visions of love in her mind's eye. 

He had admitted one fine day two years ago that he loved her, and like a blind man she allowed him to lead her. She loved him, he loved her, everything was fine.

Everything was fine.

But after a couple of months he began to control her, shape her like putty until she fit his criteria. He no longer loved her happiness, her blind naivete, the fact that she held within her heart an unconditional love.

That wasn't Wally… Not the one she knew. But after the first month of his mother and father's drunken fits of rage and abuse and fighting, he changed. Nothing in the world mattered but his safety, and his friend. Oh but above everything else was his Kuki. 

After all, he loved her, and she loved him, and she continued to follow him. And he continued to lead.

Everything would be all right.

After three months he began to hate himself and his parents. He was slightly more withdrawn, and of course he would tell nobody of his personal home life. The bruises were well hidden, and his mental scars stayed locked in the realm of music. He continued to love Kuki though, and he continued to help his friends.

Once in a while he lost sight of everything that was important, so he'd do brash, stupid things. Three was always there though, she always helped him through it. He never completely realized how much it hurt her to see him cry. 

Molding her was easy after the first year. She was starting to understand him better, she was starting to become hateful. Oh she dared not show it though, for that would lead the only important people in her life into a spiral of chaotic nonsense. They were only used to happy old her, not reproachful, evil thoughts, mean Kuki. 

He loved her, and she loved him. Each day she became more like him, and he continued to lead. She continued to follow.

Everything was going to be all right?

Oh, she was hateful, completely now. She didn't care what happened to the people around her, just Wally. He hated her for her once pureness. Each time he looked at her he was even more hateful. He couldn't understand how she could be so pure and perfect, whereas he wasn't. The scars ran deep in his mind, and he knew that his right arm would never mend completely. 

But he loved her. And she loved him. Only this time he wouldn't lead, and she wouldn't follow.

Everything would be fine.

Picking up the bottle of pills, she downed them one at a time.

If Wally couldn't look at her without being torn apart, she'd allow him to never look at her again. For you see, she wasn't really pure or beautifully untarnished. It was a complete act, and at one point in time she had thought it would help Wally. That ignorance shattered yesterday when she smiled at him and he looked about ready to punch her. That was when she realized that her act could go no farther.

The pills were starting to take effect, and lights swam before her eyes, she couldn't see properly. And she was dimly aware that she was falling. The small thump thump of her heart was no longer present. 

And earth was almost right, she was like a star. A falling star that had finally burned out. 


	2. But Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own

Note: Well… It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but hey? Why not…. Thanks to my friend Caleb (he was the one that reviewed as The Crimson Muffin), who helped with this idea.

She had been a star to him, he had told her so once. And she had cried, telling him that the stars hid their light during the day. He wanted so badly to correct her then, to tell her that the sun was a star as well, but she ran out of the room before he could say anything more to her. 

She had always been like that. Running away. He had thought that if he could change her she'd be perfect. 

Only he was wrong. She was like the perfect icicle during the middle of winter when he was done with her. And not even the sun could melt what he had done. What had he done to her? His Kuki…

She had turned evil, and it was all because of him. Nothing was right anymore. 

He hated to look at her now, hated her world of false. She was leading her friends on an illusional ride, leading them farther down the rabbit hole, so they could never climb out and realize that two of their best friends weren't what they pretended to be. 

He had changed her, and he had been wrong. Now each day her icicle melted, but not from the sun, or because his hazardous effects were wearing off. It was because she was dying. 

Each day, she would be hit with the backlash of his actions. She would help him, and he would in turn hurt her. He had hurt her so many times that he was afraid he was turning out just like his parents. No! He wasn't. That was wrong… Kuki didn't believe him capable of such things towards another living thing. 

He hoped she was right. But he knew that she was wrong. So wrong. So Dead wrong. Dead… What a funny word. He had often cried for what he did to her. Quite frequently actually. Most of the time she wasn't there, so he'd go ahead and cut himself.

It felt so good, to slash that knife over any part of his body he wanted to, to feel the gut-wrenching pain, and then the coldness. He loved that the best. After all, he was just doing to himself physically what he had done to her mentally. 

The coldness he knew she felt tore at him when he let his body go. He could tell she was cold by the way she shivered in that sweater of hers. The pain she felt constantly. She could barely lift her eyes up to meet someone else's. He had asked her why once.

He never asked why anymore. It wasn't all right… Nothing ever would be.

There was a slight tap on his door as Numbuh One entered. Four just looked at him for a brief second.

"Four? The ambulance has come…. They've just told us she's dead." One could barely speak, the tears were so heavy. Four knew that he'd go out and comfort Five the second he left. Two would still be in shock. How could she do this?

He knew. Of course he knew. She was just doing physically what he had done to everything else. As hard as it was for him to come to grips with, he couldn't cry. He had cried so often for her being dead that he just couldn't bring himself to do it again. 

Lifting himself to his feet he walked out the door, moving towards the ambulance.

Yes, there she was, his beautiful angel. His star. 

"The doctor's just said that she took too much aspirin… But why? What would lead her to kill herself?…. Why?" Five's voice was weak and cracked, he doubted she'd talk for at least a month after this was all over with. 

He no longer asked why. 


End file.
